General Brigan
General Brigan is the heartless leader of the Ragnanival army. Appearance Brigan, like Demon Lord Odin is a giant, with powerful muscles. He wears a number of circular-shaped armor plates that well protect him from harm, though they can be knocked off with sufficient damage. Always in one hand he carries a horn that he uses as a flagon for his special drink. He keeps a number of animal furs from most likely dangerous beasts draped on his shoulders. To top it off, he has a scruffy-looking red mustache which covers the majority of his face. His hammer together with his ginger hair resembles the norse description of Thor. Personality Brigan is at best unreliable and insulting, and at worst traitorous and downright abusive. Twice he holds back his forces during major battles of the Cauldron War to make a dramatic entry. The first time this resulted in the death of Princess Griselda and the second time this resulted in his humiliating defeat at the hands of Velvet, earning her his hatred. He later attempted to sacrifice the princess to the dragon Wagner. Brigan is particularly abusive to the Valkyrie warriors under his command, frequently using them as mere servants, or likely worse. When Gwendolyn attempted to save Velvet from Brigan's planned murder, he offered her the chance to live provided she become his mistress. Later he planned to make her soul his "plaything". Also during Velvet's story he attempts to rape her when he first sees her. Gwendolyn tells Inferno King Onyx that he himself is no different than the men at Ragnavinal. She could be referring to General Brigan due to his mistreatment of females. He also dislikes Pookas for reasons unrevealed, and attempts to skin Cornelius when the cursed prince asks to borrow the general's horn flagon to complete a challenge set to him by Odin to prove his honor. Betrayal and Death Brigan, at the suggestion of Skuldi of the Three Wise Men, also planned to usurp Odin and take over Ragnanival by using Velvet as a pawn to fatally damage Odin's reputation with his people. Gwendolyn killed him for his attempted betrayal, and was banished herself for it. He later got his chance of ruling Ragnavinal when Queen Odette gave him the job of punishing Odin by means of possessing his body. According to Brigan, Odette holds him with some respect, unlike Odin who regards to his general as a fool at least twice. He attempted to use Odin as a vessel with which to obtain revenge on Gwendolyn, but lost to her again. The fate of already dead souls in Erion that are killed again is never revealed, but likely it isn't pleasant. In any case, Brigan is not seen again. Abilities Brigan has almost absurd strength, as his bulging muscles would hint at. In addition, he is quite skilled at handling small (for him anyway) war hammers either at melee range or as a throwing weapon. His real danger though lies with his drink he is so fond of. It seems to augment his abilities, allowing him to breath fire or demonstrating even more dangerous physical feats. It's also likely extremely strong, too much so for most people, as his most dangerous ability involves him literally force-feeding it to his victims, usually resulting in extreme disorientation and damage for periods of time. The four shields on his chest are also powerful magic armaments that make him nearly invincible to damange - physical and magical. Category:Antagonists Category:Bosses